1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array substrate and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to an array substrate and a manufacturing method having improved process stability and yield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flat display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus has been noticed in recent years as a display apparatus substituting the cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatus. This is because LCD apparatus has advantages of small size, low radiation, and low power consumption. Furthermore, the trend toward higher resolution requires more thin film transistors (TFT) and thus space for forming the TFT is getting smaller and smaller. Meanwhile, photo-etching-process (hereinafter abbreviated as PEP) is increased for improving aperture ratio and TFT performance.
However, increasing PEP brings more problems, for example, the alignment issue between layers and completeness issue of elements being protected during PEP and of materials being removed by PEP. Consequently, process complexity is increased while process stability is decreased. Therefore, an array substrate and a manufacturing method thereof having improved process stability are still in need.